Flor Nocturna
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: -¡¿Es que no lo entiendes!- Gritó con frustración y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -Te amo tanto que no quiero verte morir conmigo- y al final de la frase sus palabras perdieron fuerzas. Estaba muriendo y aquel a quien amaba estaba muriendo con ella.


Naruto **no **es mío, aunque así lo quiera. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Si perteneciera a mí, como lo deseo, seguramente el manga se publicaría cada tres años y mi casa ya habría sido incinerada.

* * *

_Es que_

_Si la vida es solo dulzura, te empalaga_

_Si es solo rosa, extrañas el negro_

_Si todo es fácil ¿dónde quedan las ganas de luchar?_

_Si es solo amor….es solo amor._

.

.

¿Cuántas veces nos quejamos de nuestra vida? ¿Cuántas veces encontramos más afortunados a aquellos que viven algo diferente a nosotros? ¿Cuántas rabietas, pataletas y caprichos inútiles aguantan nuestros padres día a día? ¿Es que aún no vemos que al otro lado del mundo muere gente de hambre? ¿Qué hay miles, millones, de personas que gustosas recibirían aquello que despreciamos? ¿Es que aún no podemos ver más allá de nuestros ojos?. La respuesta es simple y sencilla: No

.

.

Y el trago de agua que paso por su garganta le resulto casi mortal. Fue duro, pegajoso, casi tóxico. No, no había veneno en ese vaso; lo sabía porque lo recibió de alguien que merecía su entera confianza. El problema era de ella y sólo de ella. Volteó su rostro lo suficiente para admirar el paisaje de Tokio y prefirió ignorar el dolor creciente en su pecho, no era por razones de salud, solo era algo que sucedía cuando veía la muerte de frente y casi sentía la lengua de esta pasar por su mejilla. Sí, era algo que sucedía todos los días; y el sarcasmo en sus pensamientos era casi ofensivo.

El hospital central de la ciudad era dirigido por la mujer que frente a ella estaba ahora sentada, no estaba segura de los pisos que lo componían pero eran más de cien y la oficina en la que se encontraba estaba en el setentavo piso, lo recordaba porque ella presiono el botón del ascensor. Tsunade era una mujer digna de admirar, fuerte, decidida, hermosa, sin titubeos. No sabía por qué en ese momento la veía tan diferente pero algo tenía que ver con lo que acababa de decirle, eso sí lo sabía.

Tomo un suspiro largo y se levanto de la silla, tanto tiempo ahí solo le provocaría un dolor fuerte en su parte trasera. Tres pasos eran necesarios para llegar a la ventana que conformaba la pared lateral de la oficina, sonrió levemente al escuchar sus pensamientos poco importantes en ese momento. Varias veces creyó que Tsunade aprovechó su poder para quedarse con ese piso para si misma, y es que si todo el piso no le pertenecía a ella por lo menos la mayoría de este sí. La oficina de Tsunade era simplemente hermosa; el piso de madera, la pared izquierda poseía varios oleos que estaba segura eran de representantes importantes de la pintura, detrás del escritorio se encontraban los muchos diplomas que demostraban lo bien preparada que se encontraba aquella que en ese lugar residía, el color blanco reinaba en todo lugar, un sofá estaba situado frente a la ventana de manera que quien allí se sentará podría ver los oleos de frente y le daría la espalda a la ciudad, finalmente, el escritorio de Tsunade era el escritorio más grande que jamás hubiera visto con miles y miles de papeles regados y su computador en una esquina.

Llego al lado del sofá y se situó de manera que las personas que con ella se encontraban solo mirarán su espalda mientras ella observaba la magnificencia de su ciudad natal. No podía llorar, no ahora. Su piel era lo suficientemente blanca para dejar claras muestras de cómo dos lagrimas recorrían su cara, forzadamente subió su mano derecha esperando que no notaran el gesto y se quito las gotas salinas que no terminaban de formarse en sus ojos. Tras ella se escuchaban murmullos y resoplidos, supuso que los murmullos eran de Shizune mientras el que resoplaba era su padre. Un rayo de luz llego justo al lugar dónde se encontraba y le calentó un poco las piernas que estaban cubiertas por casi nada, la falda escolar no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y ella estaba segura de eso pero no veía caso a comprar ahora un uniforme nuevo cuando estaba a pocos meses de graduarse. Los días tristes deberían ser grises y con lluvia pero ahora parecía como si todo fuera azul y el sol resplandeciera más que nunca.

-Sakura-

La llamó Tsunade. Casi se alarmó por el tono con el que le hablaron, miró por encima de su hombro en una clara muestra de que ponía atención pero que no respondería nada.

-El tratamiento empieza en una semana-

Y volvió sus ojos hacia Tokio, ¿qué más tenía por decir?

.

.

Muchos la criticarían, otros tantos la llamarían idiota y una pequeña parte sentiría compasión por ella. Gustosa ignoraría los insultos, serena escucharía lo imbécil que la encontraban y furiosa vería la compasión de aquellos que la rodeaban.

.

.

El sonido del teléfono resonó por toda la estancia. Dos pitidos y el silencio sepulcral que generalmente reinaba fue cortado abruptamente, las personas que en la casa se encontraban sólo suspiraron y esperaron que el menor contestara pero la labor se veía más complicada al escuchar ya el quinto pitido y el aparato que requería atención no era atendido.

-Diga- el sonido cansino paró

-¿Itachi?-

-¿Sakura?- la voz monótona de Itachi no represento cambio alguno en el ánimo de ella, conocía de sobra que no lo hacía por algún motivo en especial, él era así

-Sí, con ella hablas- La forma en que lo pronunció dejaba claro que estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea –disculpa ¿Sasuke?-

-Seguramente no está, mira el tiempo que fue necesario para que la llamada fuera atendida- Itachi suspiro y Sakura supuso que estaba buscando a Sasuke –No, no está. Le diré que lo llamaste-

-Gracias-

Y la comunicación fue cortada.

.

.

La idea estaba planteada el problema, ahora, era encontrar el cómo desarrollarla. Le terminaría, eso lo sabía el por qué era claro pero ¿cómo? No podía decirle que de un día a otro las cosas se habían replanteado en su cabeza y ahora no lo amaba, Sasuke no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerlo; tampoco era viable decirle la verdad, no la aceptaría.

Creía que si seguía como iba el piso de su habitación, entapetado, terminaría desgastándose; el caminar de un lado a otro en su alcoba no le hacía bien a nadie. Se tiro de cualquier manera en la cama y miró hacia el techo de su habitación, mirara dónde mirara todo era rosa. Las paredes, el sofá que estaba junto a su puerta, el tocador ¡todo! a excepción del gran oso blanco que le regaló Sasuke dos meses atrás. Subió las manos a su cabeza y se halo el cabello en gesto de desesperación Y las ideas llegaron a ella de manera tan rápida que casi fue preciso anotarlas en una libreta para no olvidarlas en cuestión de minutos.

Era claro y por la obviedad de la cuestión seguramente no lo habría pensado en otro momento. No era necesario conocer a Sasuke para saber cuan orgulloso y presuntuoso era, eso saltaba a la vista para cualquier recién llegado.

La respuesta a todo estaba frente a sus ojos.

.

.

-¡Sasuke!-

La voz sonó calmada; a pesar de venir del otro lado de la casa no fue necesario levantar mucho el tono, era claro que el silencio que allí reinaba pocas veces se rompía. Suspiro de manera cansina y dejo la maleta que colgaba de su hombro derecho en cualquier lugar de la sala, después la recogería. La ropa que llevaba puesta dejaba en claro el por qué de su ausencia gran parte del día e Itachi levanto la ceja tan pronto lo vio cruzar el estudio para llegar al encuentro de su padre, volvió sus ojos a la pantalla de su computador y prefirió hacer el papel de recepcionista un poco más tarde, Sasuke no moriría si la razón de Sakura no era entregada con prioridad.

-Padre- La voz monótona de Sasuke no presento incomodidad alguna en el lugar, todos allí -hablaban de manera similar.

-Es necesario que discutamos tu futuro- Dijo Fugaku Uchiha, sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que frente a él se encontraban y demostrando poco interés en la palabras que acababa de pronunciar, a pesar de ser completamente lo contario; se encontraba sentado en la punta del gran comedor.

-Exactamente ¿qué quieres discutir?-pronunció de manera pausada mientras se sentaba frente a su progenitor – ¿Lo que deseo hacer en un tiempo prudencial o lo que tú quieres que yo haga?- Tomó aire de manera lenta mientras su padre levantaba la vista y lo miraba detenidamente –Porque si, en realidad, deseas hablar de las dos cosas tenemos problemas serios. Sabes que son opuestos totales- Miró a los ojos a su padre que en ese momento ya fijaba su atención completa en él y sus pensamientos lejos se encontraban de aquello que leía con anterioridad.

-Mis intensiones se encuentran lejanas a generar disputas-Pronunció Fugaku con ese tonó que dejaba en claro el porqué era uno de los mejores abogados de Tokio –Solo deseo llegar a un acuerdo en el cual todos salgan beneficiados- dejo su frase inconclusa, sin mencionar el por qué todo sería más sencillo si Sasuke se inclinaba hacía el derecho, al ver como éste ladeaba su boca hacía la izquierda en una clara muestra de disgusto. Tomo aire hasta que sintió que sus pulmones podrían explotar si no lo expulsaba con prontitud y volvió su vista a lo que parecía ser información de su nuevo caso –Por ahora vuelve por dónde llegaste, es necesario que terminé de estudiar lo que frente a mí se presenta.-

Sasuke suspiro de manera inconforme, si deseaba decirle tres frases podría haber esperado por lo menos mientras tomaba una ducha que le quitará la suciedad del cuerpo.

Volvió sus pasos por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la sala pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Itachi en medio de éste esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprobatoria.

-Realmente, mis ganas de saber que tan mal hijo soy se fueron por el caño esta mañana- No esperó que su hermano pronunciara una sola palabra, hablo de acuerdo a lo que su expresión le decía. Continuó caminando por el pasillo, pasando por su lado –Si deseas recordármelo mañana, puede que sea una mejor ocasión.- Itachi formó una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa de todas formas.

-Estás tan a la defensiva, hermanito- gozó la última palabra al sospechar las ganas que se formaban en Sasuke de voltear y gritarle que ya no era un niño, siguió –que siento deseos de no darte la razón que te dejaron- Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y lo miró interrogante.-Llama a Sakura, te necesita-. Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a estar guiando sus pasos pero Itachi necesitaba decirle algo nuevo –Creo que si deseas salir a jugar Fútbol con tus amigos no es necesario que te vayas con el uniforme desde casa, es buena idea cargar una maleta con éste y no demostrarle a todo el mundo cuan sucio te ves después de un partido. Causa gracia el verte con las rodillas raspadas y lleno de polvo- Y así Itachi volvió al estudio que se encontraba frente a él, formando una sonrisa completa al haberse burlado de su hermano con cosas que realmente no tenían importancia pero que a Sasuke causarían malestar. Simplemente, era un hobby del mayor, atormentar a su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke resopló hasta la sala y balbuceó trivialidades con respecto a la maleta que lo esperaba en el piso de ésta, pero decidió no prestar atención a cosas como esas y subió por las escaleras en zancadas que esperaba lo llevarán a encontrarse ya con su merecida ducha.

.

.

-Ino, realmente lo necesito- Imploró por milésima vez. No estaba segura cuando tiempo llevaba hablando por teléfono, pero sabía que habían pasado más de dos horas desde que empezaron. Sus ojos formaron nuevas gotas salinas que ésta vez se desbordaron libremente. Estaba claro que a quién pertenecían no planeaba retenerlas nuevamente, el peso que cargaba ya era suficiente como para tener que aguantar el llanto en su propia casa.

-Estás loca ¿es eso?- La voz de la rubia sonó alterada – de otro modo no entiendo el por qué de tu petición- y después dejo claro que en su alteración se encontraba confusión. Sakura no sabía que más hacer, los recursos con los que disponía para convencer a su mejor amiga se estaban agotando y no encontraba más ideas.

-Por favor, solo miéntele por mí- rogó nuevamente, cruzando los dedos porque así fuera. No contaba con nadie más. –No necesito que crees una gran historia, con pocas palabras lo harías de maravilla y solo tienes que ser convincente. ¡Ino, mientes con regularidad en tu casa, escuela y trabajo! ¿Cómo no vas a poder hacerlo por mi?-

-Es muy diferente, Sakura. Al menos necesito un por qué a aquello que me pides- Dijo la rubia empezando a rendirse, estaba pidiendo una razón. Es decir, estaba aceptándolo – No puedes pedirme que te lastime a ti y lo lastime a él sin motivos aparentes. Entiende ¡yo miento por necesidad!- Sakura la cortó abruptamente.

-¿Necesidad?- Casi que rió dentro de su desgracia –Así que inventar historias dramáticas dignas de premios teatrales por la ausencia de una tarea, es necesidad- La línea muda al otro lado le dejo claro que había convencido a Ino de hacerlo.

-Sakura, quieres que le diga a Sasuke que llevas engañándolo un tiempo superior a tres meses ¿es eso?- dijo con un titubeo al final –Si- respondió Sakura sin titubeos pero con el alma quebrándose. Ino suspiro y prosiguió –Podrías, por favor, darme un por qué. Sakura, no me pidas hacerle daño porque sí. Confía en mí.-

-Ino, confía tú en mí. Es necesario-

No hubo más reclamos ni regaños. Estaba claro que lo haría, el por qué lo dejaría al viento.

.

.

No entendía el por qué le pedía que la llamara si no pensaba contestar el teléfono. Colgó y se propuso dormir, el día había sido largo y el partido agotador. Hablaría con Sakura en el colegio el día siguiente, no moriría por no hablar con ella ese día aunque las ganas de escuchar su voz fueran superiores a su sueño.

* * *

Realmente, me siento mal. Es horrible como abandoné todos mis fics. Sí, abandoné. Es claro que no hay otra palabra para lo que hice y me siento mal. Ahora he de confesar, que estuve a poco de cerrar mi cuenta y dejarlo todo como está: inconcluso. Han pasado mil cosas éste año, las ganas de escribir de un momento a otro me abandonaron, de hecho, me abandonaron las ganas de todo. Y vuelvo con Flor Nocturna, el único fic que terminé, porque lo amo. Esta mal escrito y todo patas arriba (xD) pero deseo dejarlo bien, y llevo arreglandolo mucho tiempo. (Ya había terminado cinco capítulos y todos se borraron, es por eso que ahora los subiré mientras valla terminándolos).

Aclaro, las ganas de escribir volvieron a mí y quiero terminarlo todo. Entro a vacaciones este viernes y supongo que las tomaré para terminar todo lo que tengo aquí, no sé si cree algo nuevo pero por lo menos terminaré lo que tengo.

Gracias por leerme, por la atención que me prestan...y si no me odian, aún, gracias por no odiarme.


End file.
